


Wellness

by IvyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyWinchester/pseuds/IvyWinchester
Summary: On the day Ivy Winchester is cursed by a coven of witches with a grudge, cursed to wither away slowly, cursed to become a secretary to the hunters...her life partner leaves her. Will she allow the one who truly loves her to give her a happy new beginning?





	1. Cursed

"So, the little twit actually left you, hmm?"  
"Fuck off, Crowley." Rachel, Ivy's partner--only in love, not in hunting--just walked out the door. She came with Castiel to see that Ivy was brought back from the dwelling of a coven of witches, where she'd been held captive for a month. The witches made her sick with a disease that's slowly wearing down her body, effectively ending her hunting career. The disease can't be healed by grace or by any other spell, so she's pretty much screwed. When Rachel was sure that Ivy was safe at home in the bunker, she broke off their relationship, saying she couldn't handle Ivy's illness, not right now. With big sad eyes that made Ivy sick to her stomach, Rachel apologized profusely, saying they'd still be friends.  
"With friends like you," Ivy said calmly, "who needs enemies?" When Rachel didn't respond, Ivy sent her away with an emotionless, "Go away, Rachel," turning toward the files she was organizing with shaky hands. And Rachel left.  
"Filing?" Crowley asks, approaching her slowly. "I'd think, in your condition, you'd be doing something more fun than working."  
She slowly shakes her head as bile rises in her throat. "We can't all be leisurely as you, Crowley. We're not all gifted with all the time in the world. There are things that need to be done, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna fuck around until I die."  
The demon pauses at her side. "If it's gifts you want," he says, and she can feel his eyes boring into the side of her face, "call me jolly ol' St. Nick, lass."  
"What the hell are you talking about, Crowley?" she asks, frowning in beffudlement.  
"You're smart, love. Figure it out."  
"...The gift of time?" she asks, remembering what she said--'We're not all gifted with all the time in the world.'  
"Give the lady a cigar," he replies through a smirk, producing an actual Cuban from his suit jacket. She recognizes the smell, as the memory of a time from long ago passes through her mind, from when the demon king, still a crossroads demon at the time, kidnapped Ivy and blew cigar smoke into her face. Her eyes remain on the one he holds now when she speaks in a dead voice.  
"What exactly are you saying, Crowley."  
Maybe it's the defeat already present in her tone and her stance, maybe it's his higher level of humanity that sets him apart from most demons, maybe both; but when Ivy's eyes lift to meet his, empathy has softened his features.  
"I'm saying," he says, slipping the cigar into his suit jacket, "I want to give you immortality." She takes a step back, deciding they're too close.  
"You want my soul. I'm not stupid, Crowley."  
"No, you're NOT stupid. And that is why you know that this is not about adding another soul to my kingdom. You try to deny it, but you know I care about you, you annoying little human." He takes a step toward her, reaching out for her hand. She let's him take it, nearly all out of fight. "And I can't stand to see you in this state. You're strong, you're a fighter. You're not a SECRETARY," he says, spitting the last word. "Take this deal, Ivy. I won't put you through torture, won't make you perform it. You'll have free will, you'll be under my protection." They're so close now. Ivy can smell his aftershave, one of the very human things about him. "Ivy, please." Her eyes close for a second, his promise spouted from pent up passion overwhelming her. And a new voice speaks up.  
"Ivy?"  
She opens her eyes and turns her head to see Emma in the doorway to the library. "Yeah."  
"Come eat."  
Ivy tears herself out of Crowley's orbit, to follow her sister to the kitchen. They don't speak of what just happened, and Ivy believes that Emma heard Crowley's proposal. What a shitty role model Ivy's being, dealing with a demon.


	2. Take the Deal

Four months go by, during which Ivy does paperwork and filing while Emma goes hunting with Cas and Garth; and spends as much time as possible with Emma and their friends, having as much fun as they can. Emma tells her many times that it's okay to sleep downstairs, she doesn't have to go up to her room when she's in pain. But Ivy's in pain all the time, and she won't stop doing normal everyday things...not until she has to. She won't just give up like that.

"Ivy."

She looks up at the sound of the voice, a scratchy voice laced with reigned in pain, to see Crowley watching her lean against the kitchen counter, sobbing. She cries often, whenever Emma leaves. Gotta release all the pent up misery and terror somehow. "What do you want, Crowley?" she asks, wiping furiously at her eyes before continuing to cut vegetables for dinner. He walks up to her, slowly, and places a hand over hers, ceasing her movements. She looks up at him, anger in her eyes and pain in her heart. He watches her for a moment before responding.

"Want company?"

She does. Crowley's personality has always meshed well with her own, and she enjoys being around him--even if she won't say so. Ivy nods, and goes back to preparing dinner. And he doesn't stop her, even though he can see the task is a strain on her; because despite all his falts, the demon knows her well, and he respects her.

Four more months pass, where Ivy is no longer capable of fooling anyone. She still does as much as she can, shrugging off Emma's protests, fighting with her at times, but her sister never gets tired of her, never stops being there for her. Crowley visits sometimes, during Emma's hunts. Ivy is thankful to her sister, and to her demon friend.

During the next four months, Ivy can no longer use the stairs. She sleeps in the Impala, and her sister no longer goes on hunts. Friends no longer visit. Crowley is neither seen nor heard. And Ivy's smile no longer reaches her eyes. Ivy stops hiding her tears. Emma cries alot now, too, but she doesn't know her big sister knows, and that it makes the elder cry that much more. Ivy hasn't mentioned Rachel once since she abandoned her, but in these days, she finds herself thinking about her more than before. She wonders if Rachel thinks about her. If she asks about her. One night, when Emma is making dinner while Ivy sits at the table, the elder decides to ask.  
"Has Rachel asked about me? At all?"

Emma slams down the box of pasta on the counter, making Ivy jump. "Fuck her," is her enraged answer. "You don't need her. She doesn't deserve to have anything to do with you." She goes back to what she was doing. Ivy piles her sister's current pain on top of herself to sit with everything else on her shoulders, weighing herself down even further.

 

Four more months go by with Ivy resting, mostly outdoors, with her sister by her side. At the end, they hold onto eachother, as Ivy's breaths come slowly, barely there.  
"Ivy," Emma says softly. "Take the deal."

Ivy knew. Deep down, all along, she knew that she would take the deal, if she had her sister's blessing. Crowley appears as relief floods Ivy's body, and he stands at a respectful distance while the younger Winchester speaks to the elder, who communicates with her eyes.

"I'm not saying goodbye. This isn't goodbye. You'll never lose your humanity, Ivy, not for good. You'll find yourself, and we'll go back to normal." Ivy agrees, and her eyes close as her sister presses a kiss to her forehead, and hugs her tightly as she dares. Despite Emma's care, the hug still causes her sister pain. Ivy can't wait for the pain to stop. Crowley walks up to them, takes Ivy from the safety of her sister's arms, and teleports away.

"Ivy," he tells her, looking down into her eyes. "I need you to agree to the deal before I can do anything. Think you can manage one word, darling?"

Ivy's mouth open shakily, and she breathes the word, "Yes." Immense relief smooths the demon's features.

"Atta girl," he says proudly, and leans down to brush a chaste kiss over her lips. He holds Ivy until her last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear reader! I'm so very passionate about my Winchester girls, and I hope you leave a comment on what you think of them!


End file.
